


Lily Evans is infinite

by BlickScondiblick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry, and I am sorry, i don't even know if the format works, i guess, i was supposed to study for my finals i don't know what happened, this is a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlickScondiblick/pseuds/BlickScondiblick
Summary: Her tears roll with her breath like the sea unchanging,She's birds and the wind and she's always leaving,She's words and she sings and the world keeps turning,She's the taste of the sky and light when it's fading.





	Lily Evans is infinite

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmm i don't know what this is i was supposed to study for my finals today and instead i did this

**1976**

James watches her from afar. Freckles bloomed on her skin over the summer. Her laugh sends shivers down his spine.

 

_Her chest rolls with her breath like waves on the sand,_

_She's clouds and mountains the rivers in our land,_

_She's crowds and fountains she's here and she's gone,_

_She's the sound of the sun at the crack of dawn,_

 

_Her eyes are jungles unmet and unseen,_

_She's wild and a child, she's only sixteen._

 

**1977**

James watches her from afar. She hates him yet he falls in love with her everyday. It's a spell she has him under. She is entrancing.

 

_Her tears roll with her breath like the sea unchanging,_

_She's birds and the wind and she's always leaving,_

_She's words and she sings and the world keeps turning,_

_She's the taste of the sky and light when it's fading,_

 

_Her eyes are jungles unmet and unseen,_

_She's strong and she's wrong, just turned seventeen._

 

 

**1978**

James watches her snuggle into his arms. She no longer hates him. In fact, it is his lips that she kisses in the dead of night, when she knows no one is watching.

 

_Her laugh rolls with her breath like the core of the earth,_

_She's cold and distant she doesn't know her worth,_

_She's bold and brilliant she's death and she's birth,_

_Her laugh rolls with her breath like the core of the earth,_

 

_Her eyes are jungles unmet and unseen,_

_She's_ _grown_ _and_ _alone_ _and almost eighteen._

 

**1979**

James watches her walk down the aisle. She no longer cares about who sees them together. The world is broken but they aren't. They are James and Lily and they are meant to be.

 

_Her hair rolls with her breath like fire on skin,_

_She loves and she fights in a war she can't win,_

_She loves and she writes she's stretched too thin,_

_Her hair rolls with her breath like forest in the wind,_

 

_Her eyes are jungles finally met and seen,_

_She's tied she's a bride and only nineteen._

 

**1980**

James watches her stomach rise and fall. She's round with love and more beautiful than she has ever been. The world is still broken but they're so happy.

 

_Her blood rolls with her breath like love in her veins,_

_She cries and she laughs she builds a life in her belly,_

_She cries and she tries and she has two hearts and a baby,_

_Their lives roll with her breath like blood in their veins,_

 

_Her eyes are jungles immense and mighty,_

_She's a wonder and a mother, she's only twenty._

 

**1981**

James closes his eyes on the certitude that she will be safe. He falls on the ground with the certitude that she cannot die. For Lily Evans is infinite.

 

_Her life rolls with her breath like petals on snow,_

_She's scared and there's a thousand things she doesn't know,_

_She's the wind and she's lightning but she's too slow,_

_Her life rolls off her chest like petals on snow,_

 

_Her eyes are clouds where only love is true,_

_She bled and she's dead, won't turn twenty-two._

**Author's Note:**

> ????  
> literally no idea what this is, just let me know what you think please!


End file.
